Herbata w cieniu zagadki
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Europie Odcinek 4 McKey siedzi przy okrągłym stole popijając herbatka. Zegar właśnie wybił 5;00. McKey: Ahh! Pyszne! Cóż. Czas przypomnieć co zdarzyło się w ostatnim odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie! Zawitaliśmy do Hiszpanii! W pociągu podziało się naprawdę dużo. Selisha przyznała, że czuje mięte na punkcie Bobbie'go. Tony został ugodzony w tyłek kataną od Selishy. W drużynie Bitch, please Fer próbowała nieco zbliżyć się do nieco zdziwaczałej już Kimberly. Cassidy pokazała jak przyrządzić potrawkę z kota. Kenneth wpadł do wielkiego gara, a Fatima? Pokłóciła się z Cassidy. Zadanie zostało podzielone na trzy części. Pierwsza polegała na tym by jak najdłużej uciekać przed rozwścieczonym bykiem. O dziwo najdłużej udało się to Fatimie. Kimberly została uratowana przez nieznajomych mężczyzn w garniturach. Potem przenieśliśmy się na dach budynku i próbowaliśmy się w czuć w gorący klimat Hiszpanii tańcząc. Okazało się, że Selisha swoim instynktem przetrwania i brakiem hiszpańskie krwi Fer wygrała zadanie dla Kaczuszek. Ostatnie zadanie polegało na jak najdłuższym wytrzymaniu w łóżku, gdy w cieniu temperatura dochodziła do 40 stopni Celcjusza! Nieco oszukując zadanie wygrała Emma! Tym samym zapewniając zwycięstwo Kaczuszką. Na ceremonii w drużynie Bitch, please! odpadła Fer. Jako kolejna musiała pożegnać się z programem. I tak zostało nam 5 członków drużyny Bitch, please i 7 Kaczuszek. Kto odpadnie następny? Czy można upić się herbatą? Dowiecie się tego już dzisiaj! W dostojnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie!!! Zaciemnienie. Muzyka z piątego openingu Gintamy. Akcja zaczyna się w Ameryce. Wschodzi słońce, gdy z za horyzontu McKey jedzie na motorze. Pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe." Po czym obraz staję się biały. Pokazuje się obraz Paryża z lotu ptaka, po czym kamera zachodzi, po czym wędruje na ulicę na której stoi Tyson. Ma smutny wyraz twarzy i ogląda całującą się parę. Następnie obraz zostaje przysłonięty przez spadający jesienny liść. Pojawia się Emma, która siedzi w kawiarni popijając kawę. Podziwia ona widok wieży Eiffla, a na jej policzku widać łzę. Kamera wznosi się górę. Widać całą Europę. Kamera schodzi w Londynie. W oddali widać Big Ben'a, na samej górze stoi Bobbie z zapalnikiem złowieszczo się śmiejąc. Kamera odwraca się i widać biegnącą w jego stronę Selishę z kataną. Obraz zaciemnia się. Widać sylwetkę Selishy i Bobbiega z kataną w brzuchu. Allice i Peter siedzą na dolę zamyśleni. Spoglądają w górę i przytulają się. Kamera znowu się wznosi. Tym razem wędruje do Brukseli, gdzie Fatima protestuje wobec polityki Europy, odwraca się. Jej włosy powiewają na wietrzę. Z innego ujęcia widać jak Arian chowa się zaczerwieniony za krzakami. Kamera ponownie się wznosi. Ląduje w Barcelonie gdzie Lukaninho strzela kopie piłkę na stadionie, a przygląda się temu wszystkiemu Tony. Lukaninho chytrze uśmiecha się do Tony'ego i celuje w niego piłką. Kamera znowu pokazuje widok na całej Europy. Ląduje w Moskwie, gdzie Kimberly pokazuje się z Kremla ludowi, a oni wiwatują i krzyczą "Wiwat carycy Kimberly!". Kimberly uśmiecha się, po czym pali zdjęcie Fatimy. W tłumie Zach i Kenneth szyderczo się śmieją. Kamera opuszcza Moskwę i ląduje w Estonii, gdzie Yoanna sielsko leży na środku pola z pszenicą, podchodzi do niej Fer, a one przytuliły się. Na koniec kamera ląduje w Watykanie, gdzie Cassidy maluję na czerwono kolumny na Placu Świętego Piotra. Śmieje się i reklamuje "Zuo Market". Na końcu wszyscy razem stoją na górze pociągu, po czym pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe". Pociąg, Przedział Zwycięzców right|150px Wszędzie było ciemno. Wszyscy smacznie spali. Wszyscy oprócz Petera i Allice, którzy spoglądali na zegarek i wydawali się jakby o dziwo. Myśleli. Nagle odezwała się do nich Emma. Emma: Hej! Co tam robicie. Jest chyba tak jakby środek nocy. Allice: Właśnie się nad tym zastanawiamy. Emma: Wy się zastanawiacie?! (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Czy mnie czasem słuch nie myli?! Czy naprawdę to usłyszałam? Usłyszałam, że Allice i Peter się zastanawiali? Sama w to nie wierzę. Coś serio musi być na rzeczy jak nawet "oni" się zastanawiają! Peter: ten zegar jest jakiś dziwny... pokazuje że jest jakaś 13... Emma: Trzynasta?! Emma spojrzała na zegarek na swojej ręce. Wskazywał pierwszą. Niestety na ich nie szczęście po południu. Allice: Właśnie! Dlaczego 13?! Czy ona nie jest pomiędzy 92, a 23? Peter: A nie pomiędzy 4, a 79? Allice: Racja... raczej koło 65, a 1? Emma: Słuchajcie! Coś jest nie tak. Dlaczego na dworze jest zatem ciemno?! Nagle za Emmą pojawiła się Selisha. Selisha: Mój kochany Bobbie-kun jest pewnie temu winny! Starsi już pewnie działają na jego usługach! Emma przestraszyła się i upadła na Petera, na wózku inwalidzkim. Peter: Emma?! Ty też straciłaś panowanie w nogach, po tym jak pływałaś w lawie na Hawajach w czasie zadania?! To znaczy, że nie jestem sam? Emma: Nie! Oczywiście, że nie... po prostu wystraszyła mnie Selisha... Peter: Czyli nie walczysz o prawa jednorożców? Emma: Może kiedyś. Jak będziecie szukać członków... to pamiętaj o mnie! Pater: Eee... Emma odsłoniła okna. Jakież było jej zdziwienie, że jechali pod Ziemią. Emma: Hej... ludzie! Obudźcie się! Tony i Tyson nieco zaspani podeszli do Emmy. Tony: To nie ma 1 w nocy? Tyson: Właśnie! Jestem taki śpiący... Emma: Właśnie! Jest trzynasta! Czyli 1 po południu! Tony: Ale... Tony się popłakał i zemdlał. Tyson: To dlaczego jest noc?! Selisha: Selisha-san ma ważniejsze pytanie! Gdzie jest jej ukochany! Bobbie-kun! Selisha wzięła katanę i pobiegła do kolejnego przedziału. Tyson: A ona co znowu ma zamiar zrobić? Allice i Peter: Jednorożca? Pociąg, Przedział Niewolników right|150px Kolejna "noc" mijała spokojnie w Przedziale Niewolników. Po raz kolejny spali tutaj członkowie drużyny "Bitch, please!". Jednak nie wszyscy. Cassidy siedziała na łóżku i wpatrywała się w zegarek. Cassidy: Szatan chyba wysłuchał moich próśb! Szatan sprawił, że nie ma słońca! Tak! Kimberly obudziła się. Kimberly: Czego się drzesz?! Cassidy: Szatan sprawił, że nie ma słońca! Kimberly: Jakiego słońca! Jest pierwsza! Cassidy: Haha! Jest trzynasta! Kimberly: Czyli? Kimberly nie ogarniała. Za długo spała. Cassidy: Kupię ci diabelski europejski zegarek w ZUO Markecie! Jedyne 66,66 zł! Kimberly: Czyli? Cassidy: Czyli? Jest pierwsza po południu! Kimberly: Co?! Kimberly powiedziała to tak głośno, że obudziła Lukaninho i Kenneth. Lukaninho: Dlaczego tak wrzeszczysz?! Jest pierwsza! Kenneth: A śnił mi się właśnie jednorożec... Lukaninho: Jednorożec?! (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Tak... oczywiście mieliśmy tutaj stary amerykański zegar, który ledwo działał, ale "królewna" Fatima musiała go roztrzaskać. Dlaczego? Był dla niej po prostu za głośny. Serio. W pustej głowie, podobno strasznie odbija się echo. Kimberly: Tak! Jest pierwsza, ale po południu! Lukaninho: Co?! Kimberly: Właśnie tak! Lukaninho właśnie otwierał okno. Nagle, gdy spoglądał przez okno pociąg wyjechał z tunelu. Wszyscy oślepieni padli na Ziemie. Kenneth: Moje oczy! Cassidy: Nie! Boskie światło! Dobro znowu wygrało! Nie!!! W tym momencie wstała naga Fatima. Fatima: No halo! Co za idiota przerywa mi moją 10 godzinną drzemkę dla urody! Kimberly: Niech ktoś zasłoni! Kimberly właśnie miała zasłonić okno. Kimberly jednak pomyliła okno z tyłkiem Fatimy. Cały czas miała zamknięte oczy. Kimberly: Od kiedy okna w naszym przedziale są gładkie i takie puszyste?! Fatima: PUSZYSTE?! JA CI DAM PUSZYSTE!!! Fatima zdzieliła Kimberly krzesłem i wyszła do łazienki. Kimberly padła na ziemie nieprzytomna. (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: (dalej jest cała naga) Jak ona mogła nazwać mój seksowny tyłeczek puszystym?! Czy ona nie ma za grosz gustu! Na dodatek pomyliła go z oknem! Jak ja jej nie cierpię! Halo! Jestem Fatima! Potrzebuje adoratorów... a nie Kimberly!!! Lukaninho, Cassidy i Lukaninho stali nad nieprzytomnym ciałem Kimberly, gdy nagle weszła do nich McKey w garsonce i z parasolem. McKey: Welcome! Właśnie jeszteśmy w kraaaju of biszkoftów and gueen and kingów! Welcome in Great Britain!!! Lukaninho: A więc Wielka Brytania! Tak kraj Chelsea Londyn!!! Kenneth: Wisi mi to... raczej nie zobaczymy Pałacu Backingham! Londyn, Pałac Backingham, Główny Hol right|150px right|150px Wszyscy stali w pałacu Backingham. Wszyscy byli powaleni bogactwem Pałacu. Jedynie Kenneth był zdziwiony tym wszystkim. Kenneth: A jednak... marzenia się spełniają! Tony: Taaak! (pokój zwierzeń)Tony: Po ostatnim zadaniu stałem się strasznie no... bezużyteczny! Poradzili sobie beze mnie i wygrali zadanie... szczerze wolałbym pocałować Kenneth... to znaczy przegrać zadanie i stawić się na eliminacji... ale przyznajcie... Kenneth jest taki sł... tak! Powinienem zostać wyeliminoKenneth... Tony spoglądał na Kenneth'a i wzdychał. Naglę w jego stronę przyleciał kolejny czerwony guzik. Tym razem metalowy. Tony: Hej! Kto to rzucił?! Tyson: Domyśl się... Z boku Selisha i Bobbie toczyli bitwę na śmierć i życie. Za miecze służyły im Allice i Peter przywiązani do kijów. Allice: Wee! Ja lat... Allice uderzyła o Peter'a. Peter: Czuje się jak jednorożec! Tak! Selisha zgrabnie ominęła wymach Bobbie'go. Niestety dla Peter'a skończyło się to odbiciem swojej podobizny na marmurze. Tyson: Błagam was! Uspokójcie się! Przez was przegramy to?! Selisha i Bobbie: Nie wtrącaj się! My tu walczymy! Tyson: No dobra, dobra... Tyson szybko uciekł do Emmy i Tony'ego, który cały czas wzdychał do Kenneth'a. Tyson: Oni są jacyś psychiczni! Widzieliście to?! Oni walczą Allice i Peter'em!!! Emma: Uspokój się Tyson! Każdy medal ma dwie strony! Może oni akurat podpisali odpowiednie zgody? Tyson: Serio? Emma: Przecież to nie możliwe, by ktoś robił to bez dobrej podstawy... Emma i Tyson schylili się. Niestety dla Tony'ego. Kij z Allice wylądował prosto na nim. Allice: Już nie latam? Emma: Poddaje się... oni naprawdę nie mają nic w głowie... Tyson: Dodatkowo... Kimberly stała za krzaczkiem z lornetką i obserwowała każdy ruch Tyson'a. Tyson: ...jeszcze ona zwariowała! (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Obserwuje Tyson'a od paru odcinków i widzę, że on zarywa do Emmy! Naprawdę chyba powinnam ją ostrzec! Ona pewnie skończy jak Zach i ja! Porzuceni na pastwę losu... nie żeby co, ale akurat Zach'a szkoda mi za to nie jest! Kimberly siedziała za krzaczkiem. Koło niej siedziała Cassidy. Kimberly: Nienawidzę Tysona! On chcę tylko zwieść kolejną! Nie dopuszczę do tego! Cassidy: Szatan cię opętał... nie, żeby to było coś złego, ale nawet satanistka musi czasem wziąć na luz... w jeden dzień piekła nie zbudowano i ZUO Marketu też nie... Kimberly: Jaka satanistka! Ja po prostu chcę być aniołkiem! Cassidy: Aniołkiem?! (pokój zwierzeń)Cassidy: Nienawidzę... ANIOŁKÓW! Nagle paznokcie od Cassidy urosły, a jej skóra zabarwiła się na czerwono. Głos Cassidy stał się bardzo niski. Cassidy: Aniołkiem powiadasz? A nie wolałabyś zgrzeszyć i stać się upadłym... Kimberly zaczęła pryskać w oczy diabła Cassidy gazem pieprzowym. Przez chwilę pozostawali w takiej pozycji, aż naglę Cassidy wróciła do normalności i zaczęła z bólu tarzać się po ziemi. Cassidy: Moje oczy!!! Kimberly: Nie przeszkadzaj mi! Muszę powstrzymać... Tyson stał tuż przed jej lornetką. Tyson: Kimberly... jeżeli masz problem... Kimberly zaczerwieniła się i przyłożyła Tyson'owi lornetką. Chwile później uciekła do drużyny. Wtedy McKey ustawiła się na schodach. McKey: Ekhem! Proszę o uwagę! Początkowo nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na McKey. McKey: Powiedziałam ku*wa!!!! Proszę o uwagę!!! Wszyscy raczyli się spojrzeć na McKey. Wszyscy oprócz Cassidy, która trzymała głowę w fontannie. McKey: Świetnie! Dzisiaj jesteśmy w Londynie! Stolicy ery wiktoriańskiej, herbaty o czwartej, Big Bena, funta brytyjskiego i tanich (dla Brytyjczyków) sklepów! Dzisiaj czeka was ciekawe zadanie! Będziecie musieli znaleźć Elizabeth II! Królową Zjednoczonego Królestwa Brytanii... Kimberly: Czekaj... znowu porwałaś kogoś znanego?! Nie wystarczy ci toczący się proces o zniesławienie prezydenta USA?! McKey: To nie ma nic do rzeczy! Ale spokojnie. Tym razem zadbałam o to byście czasami nie rzucali po podłodze znanej osobistości światowej polityki! McKey spojrzała się na Fatimę. Fatima: Co! Może miałam jeszcze tego nieznajomego z tego Białego Domu nosić na plecach?! Jeszcze czego! Niech się cieszy że w ogóle został przeze mnie dotknięty! Fani czekają na to miesiącami! Retrospekcja, Światowy dzień dotykania ubrań Fatimy Amelia i Vegeta stały pierwsze w kolejce. Za szklanymi drzwiami znajdował się portret Fatimy. Portret zrobiony był z farb sprowadzonych z orientu, a w gablotce koło niej znajdowała się koszulka od Fatimy. Amelia: Boże! Nie wierze! Zaraz dotkniemy czegoś co spoczywało na ciele Fatimy! AAA! Vegata: OMG!!! Nie wierzyłam, że dożyje tej chwili! Amelia: Łap mnie! Mdleje z wrażenia! Vegeta: Ja też, ale czekaj... Strażnicy właśnie otwarli drzwi. Vegeta: Na ubrania od Fatimy!!! Amelia: Tak! Amelia i Vegata zaczęli odpychać innych z tłumu i jako pierwsi zaczęli dotykań bluzkę od Fatimy. Vegeta: To jest piękne! mam takie same zarazki jak ona! Amelia: Ja też! Uważaj! Ludzie na nas biegną! Amelia i Vegeta zaczęli odpychać innych zwiedzających, aż nagle obraz zniknął. Londyn, Pałac Backingham, Główny Hol right|150px right|150px Kimberly zdzieliła Fatimę. Kimberly: Nie zmyślaj! Coś takiego nie miało miejsca! Fatima: Tak myślisz? Fatima zdjęła bransoletkę i upuściła ją na podłogę. Nagle przez okno przebili się do budynku Amelia i Vegeta. McKey otworzyła notesik i zaczęła w nim pisać. McKey: Zapłacić z pensji stażystów za wybite okno w Pałacu Backingham... świetnie... znowu szykuje się strajk głodowy! Znowu będę musiała po kryjomu grzebać stażystów! Vegeta dorwał bransoletkę od Fatimy. Vegeta: Tak! Mam to!!! Amelia: Emm... chciałeś chyba powiedzieć, że my to mamy, prawda? Vegeta: Nie... Amelia: Ale... ty... dlaczego?! Vegeta: Ponieważ... to ja... Dramatyczna Muzyka. Vegeta: ...jestem największym fanem Fatimy! Amelia: CO?! NIE!!! Ochroniarze wynieśli Amelie i Vegete z budynku. McKey: Dobrze... osoba, która pierwsza przyprowadzi tutaj Elizabeth II wygra dzisiejsze zadanie i jej drużyna będzie mogła pojechać w wagonie zwycięzców! Lukaninho: No drużyno! Rozdzielmy się... Cassidy dalej trzymała głowę w fontannie. Lukaninho: Ją lepiej może zostawmy... Fatima poszła do góry. Lukaninho: Hej?! A ta gdzie? Kimberly: Lepiej się nie zastanawiajmy... jak będzie chciała to nas znajdzie... Kenneth: Racja... poszukajmy tej Elizabeth II. Reszta drużyny "Bitch, please" pobiegła do góry. Cassidy trzymała głowę w fontannie, a kaczuszki właśnie się naradzały. Tyson: Ludzie! Musimy się rozdzielić... Tyson szukał kompetentnych członków swojej drużyny. (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Tak... szukam kogoś odpowiedzialnego. I kto mi się nasuwa jako pierwszy na myśl? Oczywiście ja i Emma. Nie ma wątpliwości, że jako jedyni możemy coś tutaj zdziałać... Tony nie ma siły przebicia. Allice i Peter to już kompletna porażka. Bobbie wysadził by cały Londyn, a Selisha? W sumie raz kozie śmierć... Tyson: Emma! Ty weźmiesz Allice i pójdziecie na samą górę! Emma: Zgoda... Allice: Ale... Peter! Peter: Allice! Tyson: Peter pójdziesz z Selishą... a Tony i Bobbie pójdą ze mną! Selisha: Selisha-san nie zostawi Bobbiego-kuna! Bobbie-kun zabije Tysona-chan!!! Tyson: Spokojnie! Poradzę sobie! Selisha wręczyła Tyson'owi swoją katanę. Selisha: Jeżeli Bobbie-kun będzie chciał coś wysadzić przywal mu tym! Tyson: Ok... (pokój zwierzeń)Bobbie: Na reszcie! Uwolniłem się od Selishy! Tak! Jestem teraz najszczęśliwszym złoczyńcą na Ziemi!!! Selisha złapała Peter'a za koszulę i zaczęła o targać do piwnicy. Tony: Nie sądzisz, że raczej nie będzie Elizabeth II w piwnicy? Tyson: Może, ale tak Selisha niczego nie popsuje! Tony: W sumie... Tyson, Bobbie i Tony poszli do góry. Londyn, Pałac Backingham, Biblioteka right|150px Emma i Allice weszły do biblioteki. Emma: Dobrze... jakbym to ja była Elizabeth, to gdzie bym.. Allice zaczęła się kręcić na Wielkim Globusie. Allice: Wee! Emma: Emm... Allice! Co ty robisz? Allice: Jeżdżę na tym ogromnym jądrze! Weee! (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Czekaj, czekaj! Ta dziewczyna co pięć minut zapomina jak się nazywa, a nagle mówi mi, że jeździ na wielkim jądrze?! Serio? To rozumie, a już że kwiatek to nie toaleta nie może ogarnąć! Przecież ja nie jestem taka! Nie będę obgadywała innych. Ta gra źle na mnie wpływa. (pokój zwierzeń)Allice: Więc ja sobie jeżdżę na moim jąderku! Haha! Jąderko! Kocham jąderka! Koko koko jądro spoko!!! Czekaj... gdzie ja jestem! Kim ty jesteś?! Kim ja jestem?!?! Emma ściągnęła Allice z globusu. Emma: Słuchaj... musimy to znaleźć! Allice: Ale... co? Emma: No... Elizabeth! Allice: Ale jak ona wygląda?! Emma zamilkła. Emma: W sumie to nie wiem... Emma i Allice wyszły z biblioteczki. Na ścianie wisiał wielki portret królowej. London, Pałac Backingham, Salon right|150px Fatima pisała coś na swoim tablecie. Naglę wpadła na kogoś. Fatima: Hej! Uważasz jak chodzisz lebiego! Królowa: Lebiego? Cóż to za słownictwo! Fatima: A ty, to kto? Królowa: Czy ty panienko mnie nie znasz? Fatima: A czy ty mnie znasz, zmarszczko? Królowa: Nie raczyłam jeszcze poznać... Fatima: I tu jest twój problem! Królowa: Przepraszam?! Ja mam problem? Ja tu jestem Królową... Fatima w rękawiczce zatkała usta Królowej. Fatima: Że co proszę?! Halo! Tu jest tylko jedna królowa i diva! I jestem nią definitywnie ja! Lokaj przyszedł do Salonu. Lokaj: Królowo podano... Fatima: Kawa?! Dla mnie? No nie musiałem! Lokaj: I tego nie... Fatima zaczęła pić herbatę. Lokaj: Panienko... Fatima: KRÓLOWO! Lokaj: Ehh... królowo... to herbata! Fatima: He-herbata?! Fatima czknęła. (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Divy nie mają wielu wad... jednak ja mam jedną malusieńką wadę. Od herbaty się zawsze upijam... Majtki Fatimy wylądowały na głowie lokaja, a ona zataczając się wyszła z Salonu. Królowa: Nie bywałe! Lokaj: Zaiste... London, Pałac Backingham, Korytarz right|150px Kimberly i Lukaninho otwierali każde napotkane drzwi. Jednak do teraz niczego jeszcze nie znaleźli. Kimberly: Musimy dzisiaj wygrać! Nie zniosę już... 4 ceremonii z rzędu! Lukaninho: Spokojnie. Nie musisz się chyba obawiać eliminacji. Kimberly: Wiesz... nie była bym tego taka pewna. Kimberly otworzyła drzwi. W pokoju grupka pingwinów okradała Pałac. Kimberly pośpiesznie zamknęła drzwi i razem udali się w dalsze poszukiwania. Lukaninho: To, że Fatima ma cię na muszce przecież nie musi nic znaczyć! Kimberly: Nie znasz jej? Ona się nawet z największych tarapatów uratuje tym swoim głupim szczęściem! Lukaninho: Nie no. Kiedyś nawet na nią przyjdzie czas, jeżeli... Nagle zataczając się podeszła do nich Fatima. Fatima: W-witam!!! Kimberly: Coś ty narobiła?! Fatima: C-co? T-tak się zwracasz do... DI-VY? Fatima zatoczyła się i zbiła bezcenną wazę. Lukaninho: No świetnie... znowu coś zepsuła. Fatima: Ona... by-ła za mało d-d-d-d-IVowata! Fatima puściła Lukaninho i weszła do pokoju w którym były złodziejskie pingwiny. Kimberly: I to ona jest niby naszą kapitanką? Lukaninho: Wiesz... czuję, że ja byłbym lepszy... Kimberly: Nawet stu letnia babcia, przykuta do łóżka była by od niej lepsza! (pokój zwierzeń)Lukaninho: Obmyśliłem nowy plan, który zaprowadzi mnie na stołek kapitana drużyny. Tak! Pragnę tego i cały czas daje z siebie wszystko, ale czy ktoś to zauważa?! Nie! Muszę zacząć uważać... jeżeli będę za dobry mogą mnie wziąć za za duże zagrożenie. Nie oszukujmy się! Tylko ja mam odpowiednie predyspozycje fizyczne i psychiczne by wygrać ten program! Nie oszukujmy się, ale Allice czy Peter nie są w ogóle przeciwnikami. Cóż! Sławo przybywam! Kimberly zaczęła za czymś spoglądać. Kimberly: Hej! A w ogóle nie masz pomysłu, gdzie polazł Kenneth? Lukaninho: Jak go znam to znowu się obija... tylko my w tej drużynie możemy coś zrobić by wygrać... Kimberly: Ehh... niestety. Kimberly i Lukaninho dalej przeszukiwali pokoje. Londyn, Pałac Backingham, Schowek na miotły right|150px right|150px Tony wzdychał do związanego Kenneth'a Kenneth: Wypuść mnie! Czego ty niby chcesz?! Tony: Czego chcę? Ślinka zaczęła spływać po ustach Tony'ego. Tony: Tylko ciebie! Skarbie! (pokój zwierzeń)Kenneth: Idę sobie z Kimberly i Lukaninho, aż tu nagle zamyka mnie jakiś wariat! W schowku na miotły. Tak jakby troszeczkę się przestraszyłem i no... zemdlałem. Gdy się ocknąłem siedziałem przy stole, ZWIĄZANY! A na przeciwko mnie siedział Tony! Ja nie chcę umierać! On ma jakieś nieczyste zamiary! Kenneth miał ochotę zwymiotować. Był jednak za bardzo przerażony. Tony: Czekałem na tą chwilę przez tyle odcinków! Kenneth: Mówisz to jakby ten reality-show miał z miliard odcinków! Tony: Dla mnie... Kenneth wstał z krzesłem. Kenneth: O nie! Nie jestem gejem! Nie skończę jak Zach! NIEEEE! Tony: Skarb... Kenneth przebił się przez drzwi. Zostawił w nich dziurę w swoim kształcie. Po chwili przez dziurę zerknęli Tyson i Bobbie. Tyson: Tutaj się podziewasz?! Wymigujesz się od zadania? Tony: N-nie! Tony zakrył się koszulą. Tyson: W takim razie chodź i pomóż mi go pilnować! Chciał z doniczki zrobić bombę atomową! Bobbie: Dziwisz się? Wszystko było by OK, ale oczywiście... burżuje nie mają u siebie Uranu! Tyson uderzył się w głowę. Tyson: A po oni by mieli trzymać to?! Bobbie: No dla zrobienia amatorskiej bomby atomowej? Tyson: Dobrze... poszukajmy tą Elizebeth II! Tyson, Tony i Bobbie dalej poszli szukać Elizabeth II. Londyn, Pałac Backingham, Piwnica right|150px Selisha z patykiem, na którym wisiał Peter przemierzała piwnicę. Peter: Wiesz, kucyki są... Selisha z całej siły uderzyła Peter'em o podłogę. Selisha: Selisha-san mówiła, żeby Peter-chan nie mówił o kucykach i jednorożcach! Peter: No przepraszam, ale przyznasz, że jednorożce... Twarz Petera wylądowała na ścianie. Selisha: Selisha-san chcę pilnować Bobbiego-kuna, a nie słuchać głupich historyjek Petera-chan! Mimo, że Selisha-san lubie Petera-chan to niech Peter-chan nie mówi nic o jednorożcach i kucykach! Peter: Czyli jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?! Wee! Selisha: Co to?! Selisha wycelowała patykiem z Peter'em w stronę drzwi. Peter: Selisha... jak myślisz co może tam być? Selisha: Selisha-san nie wie, ale musi sprawdzić! Peter: Ostatnio jak się tak zaczęło straciłem panowanie w nogach i straciłem włosy! Selisha: Selisha-san musi to sprawdzić! Selisha otwarła patykiem z Peter'em drzwi. Okazało się, że cały pokój był wypełniony lawą. Peter: Patrz lawa! Peter westchnął. Peter: Zupełnie jak na Hong Kongu... Lawa wydostała się z pokoju. Jak Selisha zdążyła uskoczyć na schody to Peter nie miał już tyle szczęścia. Selisha: Peter-chan!!!! Nie! To wszystko przez starszych! NIE! Obiecuje, że... Lawa opadła, a na środku podłogi stał słoik z napisem "Peter" i przyklejonym do słoika okularami. W środku słoika znajdował się proch z Peter'a (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Starsi są mądrzejsi niż Selishy-san się wydawało! Starsi za sprawą Bobbiego-kuna zaczęli zmieniać swoje ofiary w słoiki z naklejonym imieniem i przyklejonymi okularami! To już wyższy poziom mocy! Selisha-san straciła czujność, gdy zaczęła flirtować z Bobbiem-kunem! Selisha zabrała słoik. Selisha: Obiecuje, że Selisha-san pomści Peter'a-chan!!! Londyn, Pałac Backingham, Główny Hol right|150px right|150px Kilka godzin później w holu stały dwie klatki zasłonięte białymi prześcieradłami. Chwilę po tym przyszli Kimberly, Lukaninho i Kenneth. Na szczycie klatki z logiem "Bitch, please" spała skacowana Fatima. Lukaninho: Emm... dlaczego Fatima wystawiła coś za całą naszą drużynę i dlaczego zasnęła? Kimberly: Proste. To po prostu Fatima! Minutę później przyszła McKey. McKey: Witajcie! Trochę wam zajęło przyprowadzenie nam tu Elizabeth II, ale myślałam, że będę miała tylko jedną klatkę, a tu proszę! Dwie! No powiem, że to będzie zaskoczenie! Pierwsi niech odsłonią swoje trofeum Kaczuszki! Słoik z napisem "Peter" stał koło zasłonki z logiem Kaczuszek. Allice: Peterku! Nie wstydź się! Selisha: Tak! To, że spłonąłeś w lawie i przez to zamieniony przez starszych w słoik z napisem "Peter" i przyklejonymi okularami nic nie znaczy! Dalej cię lubimy! Emma: Co?! To na serio jest Peter? Myślałam, że sobie żartujecie, a Peter znowu zaklinował się na sedesie! Tyson: CO?! Zabiliście członka naszej drużyny? Selisha: Selisha-san raczy poprawić Tysona-san! Ale to Starsi zabili Petera-chan, gdy wylali na niego lawę i zamienili go w słoik z napisem "Peter" z doklejonymi okularami! Tyson zaczął walić głową w mur. Emma: Myślę, że doprowadziłaś go do stanu załamania nerwowego... Kimberly: Dobrze, tak dalej siostro! McKey: Zatem, odsłonicie waszą zdobycz? Tony odsłonił zasłonę. W klatce siedziała Królowa, która popijała herbatkę. Królowa: Nareszcie! Raczyliście odsłonić mnie! Niestety to nie przez ciebie słoiku z napisem "Peter" z doklejonymi okularami! Słoik z napisem "Peter" z doklejonymi okularami przewrócił się. McKey: Nawet ok... szkoda, że nie o nią mi chodziło. Emma: Słucham? Ona przecież ma w dowodzie Elizabeth II! McKey: Może... ale to było by za oczywiste! Zobaczymy co przyniosła drużyna Bitch, please! Fatima obróciła się i spadła z prześcieradłem. W klatce siedziała Elizabeth z dorysowanym II. thumb Kimberly: Co to ma niby być?! Lukaninho: Jakbym już to gdzieś widział... Lukaninho spoglądał na Elizabeth i na logo Kaczuszek. Lukaninho: Nie. Nic mi nie przychodzi na myśl! Cassidy właśnie w tym momencie wyciągnęła głowę w fontanny. Cassidy: Satanistka wróciła! Co mnie ominęło?! Kenneth: Tak jakby... całe zadanie? Cassidy: Serio?! Czułam, że chyba zemdlałam od braku tlenu! ZUO Market! Dla ciebie i twojej sekty! McKey: Cóż... właśnie o to mi chodziło. Nie wiedziałam, że to powiem, ale drużyna Bitch, please po raz pierwszy wygrywa zadanie! Kimberly: Czekaj... i to przez Fatimę?! McKey: Dokładnie! Kimberly stanęła obok Tysona i również zaczęła walić głową o mur. McKey: A was kaczuszki po raz pierwszy zapraszam na eliminację! Pociąg, Przedział Niewolników right|150px Kaczuszki nerwowo rozmawiały przed swoją pierwszą eliminacją. Selisha, Allice i słoik z napisem "Peter" z doklejonymi okularami rozmawiali. Nie koniecznie na temat eliminacji. Allice: Jakaż ładna pogoda, w sumie... tęsknie za wielkim kręcącym się jądrem z Londynu! Tak mi go brak! Selisha: Selisha-san rozumie! A co myśli słoik z napisem "Peter" i doklejonymi okularami-chan? Słoik z napisem "Peter" i doklejonymi okularami, nawet nie raczył odpowiedzieć. '''Selisha:' Racja... milczenie jest złotek słoiku-chan! Allice: Ale to było głębokawe!!!! Lovciam! Selisha: Dziękuje... Allice-chan! Pociąg, Ceremonia right|150px Kaczuszki po raz pierwszy zasiadły na eliminacji. Tyson, Emma i Tony byli nieco zaniepokojeni. Jednak reszta nie była już tak naładowana emocjami. Bobbie i Selisha zabijali się spojrzeniem, a Allice gadała do słoika z napisem "Peter z doklejonymi okularami. Po chwili weszła McKey. McKey: Witajcie Kaczuszki na waszej pierwszej i nieco powiem niespodziewanej ceremonii... Tyson: Kiedyś musiał być ten pierwszy raz... McKey: Tak. Oddaliście już wasze głosy... i powiem że zadecydował dosłownie jeden głos... Tak! Ciekawe na kogo to padło, co? Emma: Jakież to stresujące! Tyson: Co nie? Autor trzyma nas w niepewności od jakiś pięciu dni zwlekając z pre... Tyson dostał cegłą z przyklejonym 1 euro. Tyson: Hej?! Za co to? McKey: Za zdradzanie poufnych informacji... niestety. jesteś bezpieczny. Tyson: Niestety? McKey: Tak... Bobbie! Emma! Oto wasze monety! Bobbie przyczepił do monety zapalnik, jednak nie odpalił. Emma: Dzięki! Bobbie: Znowu... McKey: O dziwo! Bezpieczna jest również Allice! Allice zaczęła klaskać. Allice: Taaaak! ... Ale o co chodzi? McKey: I jako ostatnia! Bezpieczna jest Selisha! Selisha złapała monetę. Selisha: Selisha-san dziękuje, że nikt nie oddał na nią głosów! Emma: Nie ma sprawy! Allice: Brawo Selisha... jakbym jeszcze wiedziała o co chodzi... Zbliżenie na Tony'ego i słoik z napisem "Peter" z doklejonymi okularami. McKey: Nie wykazaliście się dzisiaj... Tony! Próbowałeś uwieść Kenneth'a ale ci uciekł i ty... słoiku? Stałeś się pod nową postacią bardziej użyteczny, ale czy inni to zauważyli? Dramatyczna Muzyka. McKey: Ostatnia moneta wędruje do... Tony'ego! Tony: Uff... Tony złapał monetę. McKey: Wybacz słoiku z napisem "Peter" i doklejonymi okularami, ale to już twój czas! McKey wręczyła mu zapałkę, wykałaczkę i wyrzuciła słoik z pociągu. Selisha: A gdzie słownik, dla słoika-chan?! McKey: I tak pozbyliśmy się pierwszej kaczuszki! Kto odpadnie jako następny? Oglądajcie to w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki! Przygody w Europie! Ending Zainspirowany Engingiem z Mirai Nikki Wszystko utrzymane jest w czerwono-szarej scenerii. Na podeście przypominającym Europę stoją sylwetki wszystkich uczestników. Po eliminacji sylwetka wyrzuconej osoby znika. McKey w stroju z Baroku obraca się w wielkim Pałacu, po czym znika. Cassidy kupuje czerwoną farbę, po czym znika. Kamera znajduje się w Moskwie, gdzie zapłakana Kimberly w pięknej sukni płaczę patrzy przez okno. Za oknem rozpoczęła się rewolucja. Kimberly znika. W tłumie protestują Zach i Kenneth, gdy spoglądają na siebie obaj znikają. Yoanna leży na łące. Zapłakana po chwili znika. Na łąkę wbiega Fer. Nie zauważyła nikogo. Odchodzi i znika. Lukaninho siedzi w szatni po przegranym meczu. Wściekły uderza o szafkę i rozpływa się w powietrzu. Na trybunach siedzi Tony, kiedy wstaję również znika. Arian, przed piękną kamienicą gra serenadę do okna. Ubrany jest jak Romeo. Fatima jako Julia słucha owej serenady. Kiedy Fatima wypuszcza chusteczkę znika, a kiedy Arian ją łapię również znika. Bobbie pracuje w starym warsztacie, który oblepiony jest planami, gdy kończy znika. Na ulicy Selisha pilnuje Petera i Allice, gdy Tyson strzela z auta. Peter i Allice znikają. Tyson odjeżdża w aucie. Po chwili również znika. Selisha pada załamana na kolana. Zaczyna krzyczeć do nieba po czym znika. Na skraju klifu w białej sukni stoi Emma. W ręce trzyma białą lilię. Łza spływa jej po policzku po czym wypuszcza ją z rąk, a lilia powoli opada do wody. Emma rozpływa się w powietrzu. Lilia wpada do wody, po czym ekran się zaciemnia, a z wody wyłania się postać z walizką. Ekskluzywny Klip Słoik z napisem "Peter" z doklejonymi okularami spadł na kamień i się potłukł. Koniec. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie